In current wheel end designs, an outboard joint includes a stem that is inserted into a hub to transmit rotational power across the wheel end assembly. In these designs, the wheel bearing is not self-retained. Therefore, if the outboard joint is removed from the wheel end assembly, the wheel bearing inner race may separate from the bearing assembly. Additionally, these designs do not eliminate backlash, and therefore, the loads that they can transmit are limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wheel end assembly featuring a self retained wheel bearing and a detachable outboard joint, wherein the outboard joint can be removed from the wheel end assembly leaving the wheel bearing intact.